Royal Outing
by Wordgawk
Summary: A formal party invitation gives Leanne, Vashyron and Zephyr a break from pummeling unruly enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Nolan North came back into my radar lately and coincidentally, so did Resonance of Fate. Those call for a story, yeah? Ooh, I love RoF!**

* * *

><p><span>Royal Outing<span>

"Those look very becoming on you."

Zephyr recognized the deep teasing voice coming up from behind him. He didn't bother to answer as he frowned at his image in the table mirror. He must've sat here for a good indecisive half hour already.

Vashyron sidled next to the glasses counter Zephyr had pasted himself at. "I'm serious, y'know." He smiled in camaraderie. The rare combination of Lily's Boutique and Zephyr inside it gave Vashyron an irresistible opening to prod at the boy.

With a pair of dark green glasses sliding to the end of his nose, Zephyr glanced up at the standing Vashyron's face hanging above his head. "As serious as a clown in a circus."

"Thank you." Vashyron inclined his head as though Zephyr paid him a compliment.

Shopping wasn't Zephyr's favorite pastime. In fact, he did it so infrequently that it couldn't be labeled a pastime. He didn't feel the urge to buy a new pair of pants or a snazzy shirt every other week just because Lily's Boutique got in a new shipment. He'd take frayed, broken-in jeans over stiff and immaculately stitched perfection any day.

"Did Leanne send you down here too for eyewear?" Zephyr grumbled. He tilted his chin up at his image. This set wasn't bad.

"No, in fact. I volunteered myself to come here to fetch a pair. And you." Vashyron idly spun the glasses cabinet Zephyr occupied himself with.

They were invited to a flower-themed party this evening, orchestrated by none other than Jean Paulet at his expansive mansion. When Vashyron had dropped the news at the base, Leanne squealed and hugged him. Naturally, she looked forward to this bash.

The hitch -there just had to be one- was that everyone who attended was required to don glasses. Prescription or not, glasses were the equivalent to invitation cards. No card, no admittance.

Zephyr groaned as he switched his green glasses for a funky pair with lightning bolts emblazoned on the rims. "Why does finding good glasses take forever?"

Vashyron leaned on the counter, nodding over his shoulder at the flirty red-haired clerk who passed behind him with a wave. "You tell me."

"Leanne is excited, huh?" Something told him that putting in effort for tonight's attire was a must. Or that could've been Vashyron's fashion influence. He was always put together for formal affairs.

Loud laughter filled the air, as if Vashyron heard a side-splitting joke. "There's no way she won't be there." Vashyron calmed himself, then in an encouraging tone added, "Don't worry so much about finding the perfect one. Looks only carry so far."

"What do you mean?"

The sneaky glint in Vashyron's eyes upon talking about Leanne brightened. Over Zephyr's shoulder, Vashyron slipped on and off a couple frames and surveyed himself in the same mirror, not saying anything. Zephyr stared in growing impatience at Vashyron's reflection, the man changing glasses without answering Zephyr's inquiry.

Vashyron finally broke his gaze from the mirror and looked at Zephyr. "I'm saying the glasses you just had are perfect and let's go." He grinned at his reflection once more and decisively palmed the striking tangerine set he tried on.

The green plastic of Zephyr's previous pair lay on the glass-topped counter. He raised an unconvinced brow at it. "Seriously?"

"As solemn as a shot clown."

"You're disturbed." Zephyr slid off his chair and took the recommended spectacles. He beelined for the cashier, leaving his friend to his own devices.

"You won't be sorry!" Vashyron called after him. When he laughed again, Zephyr had no clue what it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Oh, Zephyr is such a dear. Chapter 2 on the way. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Can you craft laughing? That was my thought when writing this.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Zephyr, Zephyr, Zephyyyyr! We've got to go!" Leanne energetically flung open his bedroom door and bound in unannounced. They needed to leave soon. She received word from Vashyron that Zephyr had dressed and holed himself up here until the last possible second before they left. She couldn't wait to see what Jean Paulet had in store for his guests.

Leanne skidded to a standstill. Naked to the waist, Zephyr had unbuckled his belt. His sliding pants were rolled down to his thighs, exposing his underwear. Horror and scarlet exploded on Zephyr's face at Leanne's presence.

She joined right in with a screech. Zephyr's fingers barely managed to keep his jeans from collapsing as he spun away. "What the hell are you doing in here?" His bellow would be heard for miles.

Leanne covered her eyes, like that was going to fix everything. "I'm so, so, so, SO sorry! I thought you were done. Vashyron told me you were and asked me to get you!" Her voice dashed up an octave.

So did Zephyr's. "You're trusting Vashyron to decide whether or not I'm dressed?"

Leanne realized the colossal depth of her error and put her hands on her hips. "Oh god, I'm going to smack him." Through the exit hole on the roof, peals of unchecked laughter roared from down below.

"Can you leave?" Zephyr all but hotly ordered, still clamping his fly shut. From this distance, Leanne could see his beet red ears.

"R-r-right! Um, I'll meet you downstairs." The heavy metal door slammed with a resounding thud. Leanne slumped against it, her heart thumping. The rest only lasted a few seconds before she shot off with angry intention in the direction of the prankster.

Vashyron lounged on the couch in his light silk attire of pressed lapels and buttons. He was clutching his stomach when Leanne raced in.

"You idiot!" Leanne screamed as loudly as Zephyr did.

"C'mon, I make mistakes! Honest! I thought he was dressed." The hooligan snorted, not winning him any authenticity points.

He dodged the flying magazine Leanne threw at him. She should have trusted her intuition when she had inquired about Zephyr's state of dress. Vashyron had been a tad too upbeat. She thought something was amiss, but she was so enthused about the upcoming party and wanted Zephyr to hurry so they could leave that she forgot about her muse.

The den quieted as Vashyron finally ceased his cackling. "So, you're really wanting to attend Jean Paulet's gathering?"

"Yes, yes. There is supposed to be a pretty floral display." Her anticipation renewed again and she bounced in place.

Clops of regal boots tapped down the stone stairs and Zephyr emerged at the bottom. Leanne had partly expected him to leap in from the opening in the roof.

He'd probably split his pants if he did, considering they were thin and flimsy. Leanne almost laughed at the notion. Zephyr dressed similarly to the other man, with cravat and rows of tailored stitching running along the length of his sleeves.

Whenever Leanne saw him dressed this way, she treated the sight like a gawking tourist visiting an unknown region. She was so used to his holed pants and tears in his shirts from wear. She pressed her lips together in joy for the night to come.

Vashyron whistled in appreciation while Zephyr cast him a vicious glare and walked past. Vashyron also ducked from Zephyr's flying fist to his shoulder. The second swipe connected.

Leanne smiled the best she could, trying not to drum up the flashback of the indecent Zephyr. She could tell he pretended none of that fiasco occurred by how normally he acted in spite of the pink tinge on his face.

"You look-" She suddenly had difficulty forming the right word since everyone wore glasses when they usually didn't. "-stupendous."

"Y-You too." Zephyr cleared his throat, his eyes trailing across her pinned hair and past the bosom and elbow length gloves. She chose a dark number to change up her brightly clothed wardrobe.

Leanne hopped to his side and looped her arm around his elbow. "This should be great!"

Vashyron saw they were ready and walked to the entrance and pushed open the door. He bowed at the waist and extended his arm out the doorway. "Madam, sir. Shall we commence with fun?"

Leanne tugged the hesitant Zephyr through. After a moment, he fell into step with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I apologize to Zephyr, but there is a girl and a goof living with him. ^_^ And off to the festivities they go... <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I can bring out Jean Paulet's wife when the game didn't. ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Jean Paulet did not disappoint. His wondrous mansion, lit with effusive gas lamps and bordered with rows upon rows of potted plants, wowed everyone who entered its threshold. With the approach of dusk favoring a clear night sky and a brisk coolness in the air, there couldn't be a better day for a soiree.

Vashyron caught sight of the famed flower display Leanne told them about. It was a grand spectacle. Large tables housed vases upon vases of flora and various plant life.

Leanne's mouth fell open at seeing the colorfulness that greeted her. As her tranced feet swayed toward the flora heaven, the two men each grasped an arm and pointed her to the reception atrium where Jean Paulet and his newlywed wife were to give an opening speech. Her disappointed whine was cute.

Soon, the hosts made their entrance to a chorus of applause. Their unusual lensed appearance seemed to draw more clapping.

Jean Paulet opened his arms wide. "Welcome, everyone! We are honored and delighted you could attend this auspicious party. It is thanks to my lovely wife whose boundless imagination created such a perfect theme to celebrate a new world."

The happy woman standing next to him laughed. "My, my, Jean, what praise!"

The trio from Sweet Home watched the procession from the side. Vashyron stroked his chin thoughtfully. "She's a cutie." They hadn't seen Jean Paulet's wife during that strangely mixed up wedding mission. Vashyron would never forget the shock of busting through the chapel doors, expecting to find Jean Paulet's crazed ex-girlfriend and instead discovered those two kiddies decked out in marriage attire.

Beside him, Zephyr didn't say anything, but he nodded approvingly. Leanne sighed and commented how pretty the missus was.

The married couple spoke further about the bright futures ahead for all of Basel, ending their speech with invitations for the attendees to roam the numerous gardens and courtyards opened to them and to sample the buffet.

As the crowd dispersed, Vashyron surveyed the grounds and recognized a couple faces from taking on jobs for them. In the distance, he spotted someone he hoped would attend.

"Hey." Zephyr nudged Vashyron when he saw his ponytailed friend moving off. "Do you want to meet up later?"

"Yep. You two enjoy yourselves. I'll catch up in a bit."

Vashyron''s casual swagger transformed to steady steps as he approached. "Cardinal Theresa, it's good to see you." Vashyron bowed at the distinguished older woman.

"The formalities are still strong within you, my dear?" Theresa jested with a warm smile. "It is a joy to see you, Vashyron."

Vashyron found he could not act in any other manner than respectful to her. If it meant bowing at the waist and a straight back, he'd do them. She loved Victor. Vashyron's departed friend would hold a special place in both their hearts.

"Your companions. They are very close nowadays, aren't they?" Theresa motioned to Leanne and Zephyr who had quickly located the tables heaped with delectable eats. Zephyr attempted to feed her something unpalatable on a cracker which Leanne made faces at.

Vashyron followed her eyesight. "I believe they understand one another in some ways, yes." After discovering the truth of their second chances at life, they did seem relaxed around each other. In the arguing sense, anyway.

Theresa softly touched his shoulder, prompting him to focus back at her. "And you, Vashyron? How do you fare lately? You seem... different since last we met."

"I'm fine." Vashyron really was. A sense of closure about his past, though a shocking revelation, gave his life more meaning. Longevity was indeed a gift.

No, life itself was the prize.

A rush of gasps rippled through bystanders in the courtyard when a spray of flower petals blew into the air overhead. The heavy rain of fragrant petals prompted Leanne and others to start catching them. Zephyr naturally stayed back despite Leanne's egging.

Theresa placed a hand on her chest and smiled at the falling flowers. "Oh my, Jean Paulet has outdone himself. I can't believe how many there are."

"It's good none of the guests are allergic. This party would be full of sneezing. Can you imagine? Pt, champagne, and handkerchiefs."

Theresa chuckled heartily. "Vashyron, you do know how to amuse an old woman."

"I aim to please. And old? Whatever do you mean?" Vashyron felt a contentment bubbling from within. She was such a wonderful lady. He winked at her. "Care to get something to eat?"

"Now, now, you aren't going to interrupt a nice moment between them are you?" Theresa could see Vashyron's scheming vision directed at the younger duo who had moved elsewhere and were staring in fascination at the petal-drenched sky.

"You couldn't be further from the truth. I am strictly for the buffet." Vashyron offered his arm not at all about to poke in to their rare alone time. Though he intended it, his watchful side grew. "But if we keep them in sight, how can I not do so?"

Accepting his offer, Theresa returned his look. "I never knew how much you cared for them. You remind me very much of Victor..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Theresa's connection to Vashyron had always intrigued me in the game. I liked finding a way to work that history into a story. Onwards to another chapter...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Here we are, the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

All these people chattering and pushing at Zephyr from every direction got annoying. Leanne had been stopped by some flower enthusiasts and a long conversation among them proved they would converse for many more minutes. He left her be.

Zephyr wandered to an isolated patch of grass in one of the side gardens, spying Vashyron speaking with Cardinal Theresa on the way. The kind expression Vashyron wore while speaking to her halted Zephyr. When Zephyr dove into recollection, he realized Vashyron didn't normally watch anyone so fondly.

Slipping fingers beneath his cravat, Zephyr loosened it until it unfurled completely. His bare neck reveled in the cool air.

Peering into the vast sky reminded Zephyr of a talk he and Pater had. Ebel City was devoid of electricity during a blackout. Pater joined him on the rooftop. They didn't speak much, but Zephyr was fine with it.

Pater had spoke of memories, of how the most insignificant thing could bring back unbidden pasts locked away in minds. Zephyr paid the comment little attention then, wanting to shut out the deafening truth to the statement. But as he sat here alone, Pater's words again rung in his head. Zephyr's insides didn't chill this time, but warmed. Leanne and Vashyron entered the world inside his head and the memories weren't all terrifying bouts of rage.

Zephyr hadn't known Pater long, but he made enough of an impact for Zephyr to miss him. To think of someone and feel a pulse of loneliness.

"Wow, those people knew so much! What a blast!"

Leanne's chirp towed Zephyr out of his melancholic muses. He must have appeared depressed because her exuberant expression fell. "What's the matter?"

Zephyr shook his head, not wanting to explain.

She joined him from behind and pressed herself against his back in a hug. "I'll listen."

She would, but Zephyr didn't want to bog her down on such a memorable night. He didn't care for the pleasantries and small talk with everyone he saw, but Leanne did. Very much. So he did what he could to keep the evening civil: stay quiet. Concentrate on the two heartbeats pulsing on his body.

Leanne sensed he didn't want to speak of the weight on his thoughts -or maybe she wanted to continue playing- because her tone turned lighter. "You've gotta have fun, Zeph. We don't come to the upper levels except for jobs."

" 'Zeph'?" Vashyron was the one who called him the nickname. He turned to her, somewhat disappointingly breaking her warm embrace. But he saw her face now, sheepish.

"Do you mind?"

"It's weird." Which wasn't to say he did.

Humming a ditty, Leanne tilted her head. "I'm happy you came along. It was your choice."

It was funny how dull or uninteresting events livened up when friends attended. Zephyr didn't think being with her and Vashyron made any difference to their days since he had nothing to contribute at this gala except being there.

Raising his eyes high, Zephyr tried to search for a single star in the deep night. One not clustered with a million others. There were none by themselves. "Hey, Leanne?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Do you like this party?"

"Yeah, a lot more than I imagined. I saw Vashyron chatting up some Cardinals, but he wasn't acting like a soldier, all uptight and straight-armed."

"He's having fun, yep."

"Do you like it? You usually hate these outings."

Zephyr shrugged. She wasn't wrong.

They stayed wordless until Zephyr lifted the softness in his hand. "Can you help me put this on so we can go back?"

- THE END -


End file.
